Sexually Responsible
by MrBillyD
Summary: High Schoold girl Kelly Taylor, joins her classmates Brandon, David and Donna, who've all become Born Again Christians. This puts them into conflict with the Politically Correct, Progressive and Permissive Powers That Be, in Beverly Hills California.


**1**

On the second Saturday night in October, t he Homecoming Dance at West Beverly Hills High ended around 9PM. About 4 hours later a Limo pulled up and stopped at the curb outside a home, in Beverly HillsCalifornia. The right rear door of the vehicle opened, and 16 year old Kelly Taylor climbed out. She stood on the front walk and waved good-bye, as the car pulled away.

Now Kelly turned around heading up the walk to her house, where the kitchen light shone through the window.

She walked past a sign on the lawn which said,

"Vote for Jackie Taylor"

This has been one very busy day and night for me, the girl thought.

Kelly's mother, Jackie Taylor was the Progressive Party Candidate, for a seat on the Beverly Hills Town Council. That morning, she'd brought Kelly along with her, while attending the opening of the new Beverly Hills Abortion Clinic. Reverend Charles Finley, the Pastor of her own Church, had spoken the benediction.

Kelly's mother told her. "This is why I want you to always be sexually responsible, and never have sex with any boy, unless he's using a condom. I don't want you or your sister, to ever be in need of the services provided here."

"No problem Mom. I never have sex with any boy, until I'm sure he's got one wrapped on good and tight."

That afternoon, Kelly had also accompanied her mother the Progressive Candidate, to the Church where Pastor Finley performed a Gay Marriage Ceremony. Her mother wanted to be seen endorsing the event. Kelly had been reluctant to attend.

'"It's just too gross Mom." She'd explained earlier, in the privacy of their home. "It's all so perverted and unnatural."

Her mother had frowned.

"Who told you that? The woman asked. "Who gave you the idea that gay sex is unnatural?"

"Nobody had to tell me that." Her daughter said, "It's just so obvious. Whenever I have sex with a boy, our parts always fit together just right, very snug, comfortable, and natural. Whatever gay people do with their parts, there's just no place where they're meant to go."

"Don't repeat that." Her mother warned. "If anyone hears you saying that, you might be accused of making an anti-gay slur, which is in violation of a local town ordinance; for which you might have to pay a twenty-five hundred dollar fine."

"I've heard of that Mom; but it's unconstitutional. It's in violation of everyone's freedom of speech. I didn't say anything that isn't true."

"Just go along with it Kelly, at least until after Election Day."

After the wedding, Kelly and her mother had come home, where the girl prepared for the Homecoming Dance.

Now, four hours after the Dance, Kelly walked through the front door, with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. She found her mother waiting up for her.

"Hi Mom!"

'Kelly." Mom said, "It's almost 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry Mom." The girl laughed. "I was very sexually active tonight, and the activity was very vigorous. I just forgot all about the time."

The woman said. "You didn't have to tell me that. From that look on your face girl, I get the impression that once the Dance ended, you didn't stay in that dress for very long?"

"I sure didn't Mom." She grinned. "Brandon and I were doing the good old 'naked horizontal thrust and wiggle dance', vigorously."

Her mother told her. "That dance was also very popular when I was a High School girl."

"There was no music, but we had great rhythm and a good beat." Kelly laughed, "We spent the last few hours naked, coupling, laughing and talking dirty. 'Using dirty words as words of love'. He also said he wants to be my steady boyfriend. I told him I'd think it over, and let him know on Monday."

"Now I suppose that's what you'd call a 'really good date'." Her mother told her, "I'm glad you had a good time; and I'm glad to know you always practice safe sex."

"You don't have to worry about that Mom.

"'What every girl should be doing

While engaging in screwing;

So the slutty, skanky, bimbo ho,

Won't bring on herself, any woe."

"It's a relief to know that my daughter's a responsible young woman; but it is getting late, and I want you to get a good night sleep. I want us all to be ready in the morning, so we can get to Church on time."

'I'm sorry Mom." Her daughter laughed, "But after all that, I'm just too excited! There's no way I'm gonna get any sleep tonight at all."

"I thought you might feel that way, but you are a member of the Youth Choir. You attended practice on Thursday night."

"But I'm just not gonna be in any shape for it Mom."

The woman sighed, "All right, but I don't know what I'm gonna tell people why you're not there."

Kelly asked her, "Would it be okay if I stay home and just turn on the TV and watch one of those Fundamentalist Preachers?"

Her mother sighed again. "Okay. I understand; but whatever you do, don't tell anybody that you watched a Fundamentalist Preacher instead, for God sake. It'd be just too embarrassing."

At 8 o'clock the following morning, Kelly stepped into the kitchen, where her mother and 13 year old sister Erin were already seated at the breakfast table. When she sat down, Erin smirked at her, and chanted with a laughing tone.

"Kelly and Brandon,

Under a tree.

F-u-c-k-i-n-g!"

Her older sister told her, "We were not under a tree. We were on a bed in a Motel room; a safe and private place; unlike the backseat of a car in a parking lot."

The girl still smirked. "Let's see.

"Kelly and Brandon

In a motel room…hmmm?

"I'm not sure. What rhymes with 'room'?" She though it over. "How about 'f-u-c-k-i-n-_BOOM!_'

Their mother said, "It's nice to know I have such a clever daughter.

"Listen Erin." She now spoke seriously to the younger girl. "Next year you'll be entering 9th Grade. That's probably when you'll start having sex with boys yourself. When you do, I want you to always be careful like Kelly is. Never, and I repeat, never engage in unprotected sex. Always use something to protect yourself from pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases."

"You don't have to worry about that Mom. I have no intention of ever being careless about that."

"Good. Just one more thing. Make sure you know how to use it properly."

"I already do Mom." The girl told her, "About two weeks ago in biology class, they showed an 'educational' porno flick. It actually showed how to put a condom on a guy properly, and how to use it properly, once it's on. Then they handed out condoms to all the boys, and IUDs, birth control pills, and morning after pills, to all the girls in the class."

Her mother said, "I am among the members of the School Board, who voted to have the Schools in this District, teaching a Progressive Curriculum. Part of that curriculum, includes the running of that film; along with the free distribution of condoms and all those other devices.

"I thoroughly approve of that. I think sexual intercourse is an activity that every upper grade Middle School and High School student should know how to engage in, safely and responsibly."

Kelly asked, "How did you feel about seeing that flick Erin?"

The girl pouted, "I wish we didn't need to use condoms."

"That's what we all wish girl," Kelly sighed. "But be sure you always use them anyway."

"Oh I am."

Her mother said, "You are?"

"Like I said, they handed out condoms and all the other stuff to us. Then that day after school, I responsibly practiced putting a condom on a boy from my class, in the back seat of a car, in the School's parking lot. I made sure he had it wrapped on properly first. Then, it was only after I was sure about that, that we tried it out; like all responsible men and women to do."

Kelly asked, "Does that have your 'thorough approval' Mom?"

"I 'thoroughly approve' of both my daughters being sexually responsible. I don't approve of anyone having sex a back seat. In the Middle School's parking lot?"

Erin informed her, "A lot of kids do Mom; safely and responsibly."

Kelly smiled. "That's right Mom. My little sister here's had her very first sexual penetration."

Erin corrected her, "That's 'very first sexual penetra-_tions_'." She said proudly, "Plural."

Now Kelly teased her sister back.

"Erin got penetrated

In a back seat,

By her first boyfriend;

Who was studly and sweet."

Erin sat up fully erect and spoke proudly. "I am now a complete woman."


End file.
